Watching her
by Ri-nee-chan
Summary: Goku is reflecting on his feelings for Chichi after coming back to life in the BuuSaga. Please enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, but everyone other then Akira Toriama- sama should be embarrassed if he has any rights of it!!  
  
This is my first G/CC Fic. I wrote in February when I was on holidays. Back then I didn't know about FF.net and therefore couldn't read good stories about this awesome couple, so I just wrote one on my own. Hope you like it. R/R  
  
Watching her  
  
As long as I can remember, I have been watching her. At night when she's asleep. She is even more beautiful now, if that is at all possible. So calm and serene.she is rarely seen like this when she is awake. But I can't blame her. I guess it's true to say it is partly my fault that she always screams. Still I think she knows; knows that I love her, knows that I fight for her and the boys and that she is the one that keeps me going.  
  
My friends sometimes ask me how I can stand living in the same house as her. They pretend it's difficult do even live on the same planet with her. At times like that I can only smile. Maybe I should be angry with them, but I know they wouldn't understand. Though I think Kurririn and Vegeta got a clue since they are both married as well. But who cares?? I certainly don't. I have her and nothing else matters. Just watching her is enough for me, like now. Studying every part of her, in my eyes perfect, face which is already memorized to heart. She seems so fragile in her sleep that the only thing I can think is: I have to protect her! She can deny it a thousand times, but she needs protection. The others think that she is brave and fears nothing, even Gohan and Goten. But I saw right trough it the first time we met. . Okay maybe I saw right trough it the third time I met her, but HEY I wasn't quite the smartest child on the face of earth. But up at Kamis Lookout I learned not only how to fight an enemy, but also how to understand an enemy. That knowledge also came in handy with every other being I came across with, which would logically include her. And then, when we got married I learned more about her and her past. She had to face a lot of painful events that changed her, the death of her mother for example. Over the years she started to withdraw from other people, because she didn't want to be put trough any more pour. I was and still am lucky that this does not go for me, otherwise I wouldn't lie next to her right now. Alone thinking about the possibility of losing her makes me shudder. Not being able to watch her in her sleep, not being able to protect her from the harms out there, not being able to lover her. I think if that happens I'll go insane.  
  
For a moment I withdraw my eyes from her and stare up at the ceiling. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I guess I would start blow things up, kinda like Vegeta, until I have her back, back in my waiting arms. And I guess I would never let her go again. Yep of that I am positive. I can't suppress a small chuckle and then I suddenly feel a movement beside me. Looking down I see her snuggling up to me like a small child. Smiling, I wrap my arms around her and slowly a smile graces her lips as well. From experience I know that this smile will stay as long as I don't remove my arms. And that is nothing I have in mind. Now that I feel her so close to me I suddenly notice my eyelids getting heavier. Maybe I should sleep now, after all even a Super Saiyan gets exhausted after a night like this...  
  
Somebody has to turn out the damn lights!! After a minute I notice that it is the sun that woke me from my wonderful dreams. Yawning I begin to stretch until I notice that she is still lying next to me, still close to me and.still caressing my chest?! Groggily I whisper her name. Her hand, to my real disappointment, stops its work and she looks up at me. With a smile I notice that she is as tired as I am. But she's still smiling and that is enough to love this morning. Then she slowly lets her head sink back on my chest and her hand starts to caress me again. With a content sigh I also start to caress my angel. And so we just lay there, in each others arms. Life could go on like this forever and telling her this she moves even closer. Then we talk about this and that, just happy to be with one another. At times like this I could go out and scream at the world that I am the luckiest man alive. And I would do it if I weren't so damn lazy. But yet again I think she somehow knows, knows how important she is to me. And yet again I'm smiling. Knowing Vegeta he would call it a goofy grin but who cares about Vegetas comments?? Certainly not me and certainly not today. Goten is at Trunks, they are probably sparring and Gohan is on a date with Videl, all day. So I got to spend a whole day with her and no interruption. "Everything is just perfect." I mumble. "I agree with you, I agree with you."  
  
But my dreams aren't gonna be fulfilled that easily. And the ringing phone is proving that. "I don't want to answer." I hear her mumble. "Me neither." So we've got a problem here with the still ringing phone. "How about we just ignore it?" And for the briefest of moments she seems to contemplate the idea but then she makes a move to get up. Sighing I grab her around the waist, pulling her back into the covers and rolling myself on top of her. "You won't go anywhere as long as I have a say in that matter!" Grinning I bent down and kiss her on the nose. "I'll be right back." And within seconds I am on the phone. "Son-Goku here!" And after one sentence I know that it is some stupid advertising call. Angrily I try to end this conversation that ruined my perfect morning, but they won't listen. Just a moment before I lose my temper I feel her ki. Her wonderful presence that is so unbelievable gentle to my senses. And when she wraps her arms around me from behind, I can feel how I relax. Slowly she stokes my stomach up and down so that it sends Goosebumps up my skin. Shortly before I surrender to her I whisper a good bye in the receiver rip the phone out of the wall. Turning I wrap my arms around her and press my lips on hers, silencing any protest. And I know when I stop kissing her she will be asleep and I can watch her again...  
  
Owari  
  
I hope you like it. Please Review!!  
  
Oh and by the way:  
  
Mistress: Thanks for your review!! I know now how important it is for an author to get reviews and I am happy that I got at least one!! *smile*  
  
hoellenwauwau: Even if you aren't going to read this thanks for your review!!  
  
Stoffpferd: Same goes for you!!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
your Ri-nee-chan  
  
V is for Victory!! 


End file.
